NO ORDINARY LOVE
by The Foxlady
Summary: EVA y Gundam Wing en una historia de amor poco convencional. Es la hora de elegir al mejor piloto, mientras se acerca el fin de la soledad para Shinji Ikari.
1. Chapter 1

No Ordinary Love

Tras esa noche, Kaworu se fue a vivir con Rei. Shinji no estaba seguro si había sido una orden de alguien, de Misato o de su padre, pero saber que tras las sonrisas, la calidez de es noche en su pequeña habitación Kaworu se había ido sin mirar atrás, sin más que su inquietante sonrisa, al sombrío departamento de Rei en la sección industrial le provocaba un profundo sentimiento de incomodidad.

Le tomó tres días juntar el valor para hacer una pequeña pregunta mientras los dos entrenaban lado a lado, cuerpos extendidos en dos simuladores de cabina, los uniformes húmedos de LCR, el rostro sereno de Kaworu con la luz de las pantallas de datos reflejada en los ojos claros, el uniforme de una brillante verde de Kaworu haciendo su tez impoluta.

Como todo él. Había algo… incorrupto. Puro. Puro, pero no simple.

- Nagisa-kun?-

- Shinji-kun.- dijo Kaworu, mirándolo por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa afable.- Sí?-

- Es… cómo es vivir con Ayanami?-

Kaworu lo miró fijamente y Shinji apartó la mirada, sintiendo que se sonrojaba, sabiendo que no debía haber preguntado. A veces pensaba que era la única persona en la Tierra que se arrepentía tantas veces tras hablar. O de no hablar. O de sólo…

- Shinji, Kaworu, Rei, Asuka.- la voz imperiosa de Ritsuko Akagi cortó se pensamientos, y ambos se pusieron de pie, mientras la habitación volvía a iluminarse. La penumbra de la sala de simulación les había dado cierta sensación de intimidad, pero ante las brillantes luces Shinji tuvo que parpadear, una aguja de dolor en su cabeza, notando con la vista borrosa que había gente acompañando a Ritsuko, gente que no era su padre ni Misato, que se acercaba junto con las dos pilotos de EVA.

Shinji observó a los cinco recién llegados por sobre el hombro de Kaworu, que se había enderezado con su característica, amable sonrisa. Eran cinco chicos jóvenes: uno parecía mayor que ellos, otro notablemente menor, y el resto más o menos de su edad, si bien eran más delgados y nervudos que él. El más pequeño, rubio y de ojos muy claros, respondió a la sonrisa de Kaworu con una suya, amplia y gentil, que iluminaba su rostro: pero el resto se mantuvo serio, y Shinji notó una mirada que lo hizo sonrojar, que mezclaba desprecio y cómica sorpresa en uno de los que parecía de su edad, y que llevaba una larga y espléndida trenza castaña a la espalda.

- Tras largos test, el instituto Marduk nos ha enviado a sus reemplazantes. Los EVA 00, 01, 02 y 03 serán reasignados y…-

- Pero qué estás diciendo?- gritó Asuka.- Te volviste loca, Akagi? Estás igual de loca que tu madre! Nadie más que yo puede pilotar el EVA 03, tú sabes que….!!-

- Kaworu lo hizo una vez.-

- Estaba poseído por un Ángel.- dijo Kaworu sin perder su sonrisa.- No era yo.-

- Cállate, freak!- gritó Asuka.

- Tú cállate, mujer histérica!- dijo, sin alzar la voz, pero con un tono imperioso, uno de los chicos, el más musculoso, que tenía una coleta y rasgos asiáticos fríos e indiferentes.

- Cómo te atreves, mocoso de mierda? Soy Asuka Langley, piloto del EVA 03, y soy la mejor piloto que ha existido, y tú no eres más que un pendejo reemplazante que sólo ha hecho simulaciones… yo he estado en batalla real, tú…-

- Tu porcentaje de sincronización actual es de 33, y eso es patético.- dijo el desconocido sin alterarse.- Mi nombre es Chang Wu Fei, y si tuviera ese porcentaje, cedería el puesto para evitarme la vergüenza. Y me haría sepukku!-

- La puta que …!-

- WuFei, Asuka, basta!- gritó Ritsuko.- Esto no es una competencia. Los nueve serán sometidos a una batería de nuevos tests, que nos permitan comparar sus porcentajes de sincronización y otras habilidades, para elegir a ocho pilotos, de los cuales se elegirán el piloto titular y el reemplazante de cada EVA. –

- Somos nueve. Eso significa que uno quedará fuera.- dijo Rei, su voz sin entonación señalando lo obvio. Pero cuando miró a Ritsuko, Shinji estaba seguro de haber visto una ligera angustia en sus ojos.

- Si alguien tiene un nivel tan bajo de sincronización, le estaríamos salvando la vida, y esa es la idea, no?- dijo el chico rubio, asintiendo antes de acercarse a Rei, e inesperadamente estrecharle la mano con efusividad.- Tú debes ser Rei Ayanami. Eres una gran piloto! Yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner. Encantado!-

-O-

El sonido del martilleo había cesado, pero a Shinji sus propios pasos le parecieron enormemente ruidosos cuando subió la escalinata de metal gastado hasta el departamento de Rei. Tras horas tendido en su habitación, ya que ese domingo no había sido requerido para nada en los laboratorios, había acabado vagando por la ciudad, medio arrasada: y había sido casi sin intención que se había hallado frente al bloque de toscos apartamentos e donde tenían acomodada a Ayanami.

Y ahora, a Kaworu.

Había subido medio edificio cuando recordó sus buenas maneras y volvió para comprar una bolsa de malvaviscos y otra de galletas: no recordaba haber visto nada para comer en el departamento, y era de buena educación llevar algo de regalo cuando visitaba una casa. Aunque no fuera la primera vez.

Aunque la primera vez hubiera acabado viendo… no, incluso tocando a una Ayanami desnuda.

Shinji se detuvo en seco, poniéndose rojo: y estaba dando media vuelta para bajar y salir de allí, repitiéndose que estaba actuando como un imbécil, cuando se topó de frente con un Kaworu en buzo gris y canguro verde, que subía los escalones silbando alegremente Para Elisa, un balde vacío en su mano y un trapo húmedo en la otra.

- Shinji-kun! Qué agradable sorpresa? Vienes a vernos? Deja que te ofrezca un té… son malvaviscos? Para nosotros?-

- Eh… sí… buenas tardes, Nagisa-kun.-

- Tadaima!- llamó Kaworu familiarmente, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo tras suyo hasta el apartamento que Shinji recordaba vívidamente. – Rei-chan, Shinji-kun vivo a vernos!-

Rei-chan?

El término era tan incongruente con Rei como la visión que Shinji tuvo cuando Kaworu lo soltó para alargarle unas zapatillas y permitirle descalzarse, quitándole el peso de las bolsas plásticas de compra. El departamento era completamente diferente: lo que una vez había sido un desorden sucio de vendas sangrientas, suelos polvorientos y paredes manchadas de óxido, Kaworu había limpiado y ordenado, pintado las paredes de un pálido, cálido celeste, y colocado tatamis en una habitación tradicional en donde ante una mesa lacada Rei veía televisión, envuelta en una cómoda yukata azul. Estaba limpia y peinada, y en un rincón habían unos futones enrollados en reemplazo de la tosca cama de metal que Shinji viese esa vez. Un escritorio, y un discreto armario completaban el modesto ajuar, junto con una pequeña cocinilla y un refrigerador limpios. Todo brillaba de limpieza y pulcritud: los mismos vidrios de la ventana tenían una brillantez impecable. Shinji miró a Kaworu, maravillado de que hubiera podido hacer tantos cambios en una semana y media escasa: pero Kaworu estaba ocupado sirviendo té, y Rei había despegado los ojos de la pantalla, para mirarlo sin mucho interés, pero también sin frialdad.

- Siéntate.- dijo con su voz monocorde. Shinji se cruzó de piernas en el suelo a su lado, el ruido de la televisión absorviendo el silencio, que no era incómodo, sino agradable mientras Kaworu se ajetreaba y los dos observaban un documental de Nacional Geographic sobre los pingüinos emperadores.

- Necesitas ayuda, Kaworu-kun?- preguntó al fin Shinji en una pausa comercial, pero Kaworu ya estaba poniendo frente a él un tazón amarillo con té endulzado.

- Gracias, Shinji-kun, tenía té preparado. Espero que te guste con jazmín y miel, es el favorito de Rei.- dijo Kaworu con su cómoda familiaridad. Luego, tomó el control remoto y puso un canal de música.

- Estaba viendo el documental.- dijo Rei, sin perder su tono monocorde, pero volviéndose a él con algo parecido a la irritación, mientras Kaworu le ponía té endulzado en un tazón celeste.

- Es mi turno de ver televisión hoy, y quiero escuchar la banda sonora de Sunset Boulevard.- dijo Kaworu sin hacerle caso.- además, no creo que a Shinji-kun le interesen los pingüinos.-

- No hay problema, yo puedo…- Shinji, poniéndose rojo, intentó hablar, pero Kaworu le hizo un leve gesto, haciéndolo callar con un guiño cómplice. Rei pareció enfadada por un momento antes de volver a su expresión habitual y sorber su té sin interés, mientras Kaworu se volvió a Shinji.

- Me puedo imaginar perfectamente porqué viniste, no?- dijo apoyando un codo en la mesa y descansando su cabeza con un gesto de complicidad. Shinji se atoró en el té, pero mientras Kaworu se metía un malvavisco a la boca y le ofrecía a Rei, que lo ignoró, compuso su expresión.

- Yo quería verlos…- empezó, sin saber qué más decir. Pero fue la voz de Rei la que lo sacó de apuros.

- Ese chico Maxwell se hace fácil de odiar.-

Shinji dio vuelta el té en la mesa.

Rei no soportaba al chico Maxwell, el de la trenza, que la llamaba " muñeca"; Kaworu tenía recelos contra el chico Yuy, que le parecía un tanto psycho: Shinji le temía al chico Barton, que era fríamente eficiente y tan desapasionado que parecía estar confitado de oscuros secretos. Para su sorpresa, se encontró charlando con Rei y Kaworu abiertamente sobre sus miedo y sus recelos, su inquietud y sus inseguridades: y le sorprendió ver cómo la afabilidad de Kaworu parecía traducir la frialdad de Rei en cortas, pero nada tímidas, frases. Parecía haber un entendimiento casi extrasensorial entre los dos, y Shinji se encontró a sí mismo algo melancólico al irse ya casi de noche, y dejarlos en ese pequeño y agradable apartamento viendo la repetición del documental, comiendo malvaviscos sin hablar, como dos hermanos. En realidad, parecían eso, a contraluz: los dos pálidos, de aguzados rasgos y delicado cabello claro. Se veían tan bien juntos.

Y él estaba solo. Había pensado que la afabilidad de Kaworu podía haber sido para él, pero Kaworu era igual con todos, y parecía contento al dedicarse a Rei. Ellos estaban bien juntos.

Él estaba solo.

Porqué él y Asuka no podían tener esa comprensión? Porqué algunos la tenían y otros no? Porqué Kaworu y Rei estaban juntos, compartiendo esa magia, que no podía llamar amor porque no sabía lo que era el amor pero que era la presencia de otro, del otro, que llenaba el vacío de calidez?

Kaworu había venido a él primero, y él… qué no había hecho? Qué no había dicho? En qué había fallado?

Estaba solo.

Y ellos dos estaban juntos y parecían tan correctos y tan obvios como dos gotas de agua. Idénticas. Iridiscentes.

Shinji cerró los ojos y sintió dos lágrimas caer en sus rodillas, dibujando dos círculos en sus jeans, sentado en un columpio solo, en la plaza de noche. Ni Asuka, ni Misato, podrían nunca ser para él esa… paz. Ellas buscaban algo que no era él: ahora lo veía con claridad. Él no era Kaji, no era lo que ellas buscaban para completarse. Él era una mitad de un rompecabezas perdido, inútil.

Solo.

Y sin embargo había sido la tarde más bella de su vida, quizá, charlando con una Rei que parecía dulce en sus silencios y un Kaworu que parecía alegre aún sereno, hablando como sólo hablas con los amigos. Habían sido sus amigos. Los dos.

Tenía amigos. Y mañana podría compartir un guiño de complicidad y recordar que se habían reído de los pantalones de ciclista del chico Yuy y de la camisa rosa del chico Winner. Bueno, Rei había sonreído.

Shinji rió para sí, secándose los ojos.

- Reírte a solas suele significar que estás demente.- dijo una voz seca y Shinji casi cayó del columpio, asustado. Por un momento pensó que era su padre quien había hablado: luego se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que la persona de pie a menos de un metro no era otro que el chico de los pantalones de ciclista, envuelto en una chaqueta de piloto, casi una sombra en ese atardecer rojizo. Yuy. Heero Yuy.

Antes de que contestara, el chico había avanzado y se había apoyado en la barra del columpio, mirándolo fijo. Pasó un rato, y Shinji bajó el rostro, sintiéndose incómodo.

- Qué miras?-

- Busco otros síntomas de demencia. Todos los días pones las manos en el arma más poderosa de la tierra, y no debería permitírsete si eres emocionalmente inestable.- contestó el otro, con fría seguridad. Shinji se enderezó , dejando el columpio de golpe, sintiendo una súbita rabia: pero el chico dio un paso al mismo tiempo, y tocó su mejilla húmeda, antes de llevarse el dedo a los labios.

- Qué haces?-

- Estabas llorando.- dijo Heero, antes de mirarlo fijo.- Llorando y riéndote.-

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.-

- No.- dijo Heero.- Pero le diré a la doctora Akagui.- agregó, dando media vuelta.

- Oye, espera…- Shinji alargó una mano, y tomó su manga. Como Heero siguiera caminando, tiró de ella, sintiendo una súbita ira acumulada burbujear de pronto.- No es tu asunto! Te dije que…-

Heero se volteó.

-… esperes…-

Un segundo después Shinji estaba de espaldas en el césped sin aliento, una rodilla como una prensa de acero contra su plexo solar, una mano como un pinza en su tráquea. Estaba tan eficientemente inmovilizado que la última palabra se llevó lo que le quedaba de aire: y dos fríos ojos azules lo miraron fijamente.

- Llanto y risa sin motivo, y luego me atacas? Es definitivo, estás completamente loco. Con esto basta y sobra para que te saquen del proyecto y hasta del instituto Marduk.- dijo Heero fríamente.

Shinji no supo si fue el no poder respirar o el frío desprecio de esas palabras. Sólo supo que había llegado a un límite, y fue una vida de soledad y desprecio lo que le permitió derribar a Heero de encima suyo con el primer y único puñetazo que diera en su vida. Se levantó acezante, el brazo doliéndole hasta el hombro, y fue entonces que vio a Heero erguirse, con sangre en el labio, pero sin más que una expresión homicida en el rostro.

- Déjalo en paz!- gritó una voz , y Shinji se halló de pronto protegido tras unas espalda delicada y una cabellera roja.- Métete con uno de tu tamaño, Yuy!-

- Asuka?-

Asuka y el chico tuvieron un largo segundo mirándose a los ojos, frío azul en ardiente castaño. Luego, el chico se limpió el labio, y les apuntó con el dedo.

- Informaré de esto a la doctora.- dijo Heero, antes de dar media vuelta e irse, sin apresurar el paso.

- Miserable böddenshöpper… - gruñó Asuka, volteándose a ver a Shinji, que a ver su sonrisa sintió el impulso de abrazarla, de decir algo que atravesara el espacio vacío entre ambos, algo que los uniera como a Rei y Kaworu parecía unirlos el aire. Pero ella le apuntó con el dedo, y el momento de intimidad pasó.

- Serás idiota, Ikari! Está bien que descubras que tienes pelotas después de todo y te surtas a ese imbécil, pero te hubiera matado si no llego a salvarte, así que deja de hacerte el héroe, que no te queda!-

Shinji asintió.

- Y porqué le pegaste? Eh?-

-… no lo sé.-

- Eres tan idiota, Ikari.-

-o-

Las pruebas empezaron al día siguiente, y Shinji no se había esperado que fueran tan exhaustivas. Kaworu le hizo un guiño cuando los metieron cápsulas vecinas, una mascarilla de oxígeno en sus caras, mientras flotaban en LEC en ropa interior, y se evaluaban sus intercambios con el medio. El LEC estaba tibio y producía sueño, pero tenía un olor orgánico que aunque no desagradable se te quedaba pegado: y los dos se ducharon, enjugando con energía mientras la doctora Akagi continuaba los tests, metiendo a Asuka y a Rei lado a lado.

- No es tan difícil.- se atrevió a susurrarle Shinji cuando pasó a su lado, envuelto en una toalla.

- Es como los pingüinos.- contestó Rei, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que era más de los ojos que de los labios, pero que lo hizo sonreír. Sí, efectivamente, todos parecían unos pingüinos al salir con las piernas dormidas, envueltos en toallas gigantes.

- Uaa! Qué asco! Es como meterse en pipí de gato caliente!- bramó el chico de la trenza, al meterse a las duchas tras ellos, acompañado de Heero. El otro chico no hizo ni un ruido, quitándose la ropa sin timidez, y la verdad no tenía de qué avergonzarse: su cuerpo parecía una estatua griega. Shinji se secó rápidamente y se puso el traje de piloto, un poco avergonzado de su figura demasiado flaca, demasiado juvenil: Heero tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, y Duo Maxwell era nervudo y atlético. Incluso Kaworu, en su delicadeza, era más hermoso.

- Cómo les fue? A Heero lo encontraron muy pesado, es que está muy gordo.- dijo Duo, enjugándose la trenza sin desarmarla. Heero lo ignoró por completo, estirándose bajo el chorro del agua y lavándose rápido y utilitariamente. Kaworu también ignoró a Duo, pero Shinji se encontró mirando el vientre de Heero, que era una mezcla de piel tersa y músculos salientes y marcados.

Se miró su propio abdomen, suave como el de una mujer, y suspiró. Cuando volvió a mirara Heero, los ojos de éste estaban clavados en él.

Shinji se sonrojó y salió de allí rápidamente, con un Kaworu relajado a su lado, que tiró la toalla y sacudió la cabeza para sacudirse el agua. Rei y Asuka, que se metían en sus propias duchas en ese momento, chorreando LEC, parecían dos cachorros mojados: pero Asuka estaba irritada y se metió al baño dando un portazo: en cambio Rei se quedó un momento al verlos pasar.

- A quiénes metieron ahora?-

- Winner y Barton. Felicitaron a Barton.- dijo Rei, los ojos levemente nublados mientras hablaba del más alto del quinteto.

- No te felicitaron por estar más gordita? Has subido tres kilos desde que me mudé contigo.- dijo Kaworu riendo, para luego dirigirse a Shinji.- Antes se comía los caldos de sopa en seco, la loca…-

Rei se metió al baño, con un leve blusha en las mejillas. Shinji movió la cabeza, y entonces se encontró con Misato, que sin decir una palabra lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó por el pasillo.

- Oye, Misato espérate un … eh?- preguntó desconcertado cuando ella abrió el ascensor, lo metió dentro, y procedió a trabar la puerta.- Qué sucede?-

Misato lo miró fijamente, cruzando los brazos por sobre la chaquetilla roja, y luego explotó.

- Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo ayer peleándote con Yuy? Pero te volviste imbécil?! Buen momento para encontrar tus pelotas! Cómo se te ocurre? El maldito mocoso presentó un informe como para mandarte a una institución mental! Si Ritsuko no para ese informe, le habría llegado al Consejo del Instituto Marduk o de NERV, y podrían haberte puesto de patitas en la calle! Eso es lo que quieres?!-

- Pero él…empezó…- protestó Shinji débilmente, mientras Misato gesticulaba.

- No quiero que siquiera te acerques a ese chico, Shinji! Escúchame bien.- dijo Misato, pasándose una mano por el pelo, para luego doblar sus largas piernas e inclinarse a su lado.- Ese chico, Shinji, es un asesino. Los que lo entrenaron eran monstruos, y…no te voy a dar detalles, pero es peligroso, y si se sale un centímetro del molde la que hará un informe psiquiátrico seré yo. No confío en el instituto si quieren poner un EVA en las manos de ese loco. – agregó con un suspiro.- Por muy de buen ver que esté!- agregó con una risa. Shinji, que estaba acostumbrado a las rápidas mudanzas de humor de Misato, esbozó una sonrisa, y se dejó salir del ascensor, riendo con ella.

Se encontraron con el chico Winner y el chico Barton entrando a las duchas, empapados y envueltos en las toallas. Winner les saludó alegremente y se metió en los baños, sus pies mojados resonando en las baldosas: pero el chico Barton lo miró, miró a Misato, y aunque por un momento Shinji pensó que esos ojos verdes que tenían poco de adolescente admiraban a Misato, luego hubo una sonrisa levemente despreciativa, y Shinji se puso rojo un camarón al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando.

Echándose la toalla al hombro, el chico smirked y se metió al baño.

- Pero qué se ha creído…-

Shinji no se atrevía a mirar a Misato. Para su desconcierto, Misato se fue riendo pasillo abajo, y le guiñó un ojo.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

-0-

Todo el día estuvieron sometidos a diferentes test corporales, mediciones, exámenes de sangre, orina y líquido cefalorraquídeo: los pasaron por un scanner, les colocaron electrodos en todo el cuerpo, y los auscultaron y palparon hasta donde, pensó Shinji, ni él mismo se había tocado jamás. Pasaron todo el día en ropa interior o menos: escuchó las maldiciones de Asuka al otro lado de la cortina mientras la hacían tragarse una sonda, y las protestas del chico Maxwell, que no quería que le clavaran agujas, de ninguna forma. Cuando le pidieron que casi desnudo se abrazara las rodillas y expusiera sus vértebras a la aguja, Shinji sintió un momento de dolor tan intenso que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: pero al levantar la vista sintió una mano amable en su hombro, y vio al chico Winner, ya listo para ser puncionado, sonriéndole. El gaijin era tan angelical que eso lo distrajo un momento de su dolor, y cuando le metieron la aguja y el mismo chico rubio se mordió los labios y se le humedecieron los ojos, Shinji sintió un impulso de simpatía por él. Tomó su camisa y tropezó hacia su camilla cuando al fin lo soltaron, pero alguien se le adelantó: el chico Barton, que era alto y fuerte, se inclinó y ayudó al rubio a bajar de la camilla, sosteniéndolo suavemente, pero de un modo que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Cuando Quatre Winner levantó la vista a Trowa Barton, Shinji sintió deseos de reír y una envidia venenosa a la vez. Lo que ellos compartían era lo que él deseaba compartir. Lo que ellos tenían era lo que él deseaba tener. Y lo tenían con tal sencillez como esa comunión que compartían Rei y Kaworu. En el nombre de Dios, era justo?

- Te gusta el dolor? Eres un masoquista?- preguntó una voz áspera. Shinji levantó la cabeza, y maldijo mentalmente al sentir un dolor intenso aún recorrerle la columna: allí, mirándole con tan poca sensibilidad como un niño con un insectario, estaba Heero Yuy, su cara de palo sin expresión mientras le metían a él una aguja, esta vez en el hueso del muslo.

- Estás muy enfermo, sabías?- le soltó Shinji, y si hubiera podido levantarse hubiera ido a darle un puñetazo. De alguna forma, todo en ese chico que aparentaba ser el perfecto soldado lo exasperaba. Y lo exasperaba lo suficiente para enfurecerlo, con un tipo de irritación que sólo había dado curso alguna vez, en un EVA.

- No es mi psiquiatría lo que interesa ahora.- dijo Yuy, sin mirarlo, en un murmullo. Shinji hizo amago de levantarse y un médico lo mantuvo sentado: pero ladró, positivamente, sobresaltando al chico chino y a Asuka, la cual había tratado de resistirse a la punción y había dejado de pelear para mirarlos, lo que hizo que le clavaran la aguja a traición.

- OW! Porqué estás tan obsesionado con él, Yuy?- le gritó Asuka, riéndose aunque la aguja dolía mucho.- Te gustan flaquitos, eh?-

- Cómo te…?- Heero se enderezó, como si el dolor de la punción no le afectase.- Puede ser peligroso!-

- Sí, pero puedes usar condones.- dijo Asuka, haciendo que en un muy mal momento a Wu Fei tuviera un acceso de risa, justo cuando intentaban meterle la aguja, y Shinji se pusiera fucsia: pero para su sorpresa, fue Heero quien dio media vuelta y salió, sin importarle que su camisón abierto atrás enseñase una estupenda vista de su atlético trasero.- No lo puedo creer, que desperdicio…- agregó la piloto pelirroja, hundiendo el rostro en los brazos, cubiertos del espeso cabello brillante.- Bueno, estará mal de la cabeza pero todo lo demás esta muy bien… no crees, Ikari?-

- Asuka! Estás loca, cómo se te ocurre que…-

- Se me ocurre que Dios existe, incluso para perdedores como tú.- dijo Asuka sin acidez, cerrándole un ojo.- Y tú deja de reírte, chino cabezón! Estás moviendo mi camilla!-

- Cállate, mujer! Estás loca, y encima eres inconcebiblemente grosera!- dijo Wu Fei indignado, aunque aún se reía.- Dios sabe que en China las educan mejor, las occidentales tienen la cabeza llena de basura y unos modales a juego!-

- Hijo de puta, te voy a meter la colita por donde no vea la luz del sol!-

- Perra alemana!-

- Chino desgraciado!-

-0-

- Me han metido cosas en donde yo no sabía que se podían meter cosas.- se quejó Asuka cuando, tarde en la noche, Misato conducía, con la pelirroja en el asiento del copiloto y Rei atrás, sandwicheada entre Shinji y Kaworu, para dejarlos en sus casas. Kaworu bostezó: Rei parecía agotada, pero Shinji se sentía extrañamente despierto, nada cansado. Tenía frío y calor a la vez: parte de él quería caminar, pero otra parte de él estaba muy cómodo, con Rei presionada contra su costado, tibia y extrañamente agradable. Kaworu, al otro lado, había apoyado el mentón en la melena plateada y dormitaba: su sonrisa lo hacía sentir extrañamente contento.

Y entonces Misato dio un frenazo y los tres fueron lanzados adelante, Asuka gritó y Rei cayó en el espacio entre los asientos, Shinji lanzado sobre su espalda y a través de las piernas de Kaworu. El auto hizo un giro, y se detuvo con un chirrido: pero Misato estuvo afuera del auto con su pistola de reglamento en las manos, apuntando a la costanera, antes de que acabara de frenar.

- DÉJALO!- gritó Misato, y sólo entonces Shinji vio lo que Misato había visto y había frenado: en las sombras de la costanera, había un muchacho tendido en el suelo, y dos hombres armados luchaban contra otro muchacho, el que estaba herido.

- Yuy!- exclamó Shinji, al ver a Heero bajo los neones, una cuchillada que parecía profunda en su costado, una navaja su única arma.

Misato hizo fuego sin esperar un minuto más: uno de los hombres cayó, el otro huyó, saltando por la barandilla hacia el mar. Misato corrió adelante y siguió disparando, inclinándose sobre la barandilla hasta que su corto vestido enseñó lo poco y nada que llevaba debajo. Pero por una vez Shinji estaba ocupado para sonrojarse: Asuka y Kaworu chequeaban a Duo Maxwell, despatarrado en el pavimento con sangre en la cabeza, mientras Rei se mantenía a unos pasos, y Shinji sostuvo a Heero, que parecía mareado, aunque no sangraba tanto. Heero se soltó del brazo de Shinji y cayó prontamente sentado al suelo, parpadeando y hiperventilando.

- Yuy! Qué demonios pasó!?- soltó Misato, bajándose un poco el vestido y volteándose mientras cambiaba el cargador.- Al automóvil, todos, volvemos al Geofront!-

- No vamos a caber…- musitó Rei, levantando las cejas.

- No los voy a dejar acá solos si hay un atacante por aquí! Y si se llevaron por delante a Mr. Soldado perfecto, qué esperar si los dejo a ustedes, niños!- gritó Misato, empujándolos dentro del automóvil y agitando el arma en el aire ( Kaworu y Asuka se agacharon )- Adentro!-

Acabaron conduciendo de regreso con Misato agitando el arma por la ventanilla, manejando con una mano, mientras el herido Duo iba tendido en el asiento del copiloto y Kaworu llevaba a Rei en sus rodillas, Asuka pateando encima de Shinji y Heero Yuy aplastado contra su costado, su sangre tibia empapándole el costado. Shinji, que sentía el calor húmedo y pegajoso, lo miró, preguntándose como alguien podía sangrar tanto y mantenerse en silencio: pero al mismo tiempo se sobresaltó al sentirse mareado, y se maldijo a sí mismo: no podía ser que la simple visión de la sangre lo afectara tanto!

- Shinji? Estás bien?- preguntó Kaworu, volteándose a él como si supiera. Por toda respuesta, haciendo gritar a Asuka histéricamente, Shinji vomitó.

2.-YOU KNOW YOU'RE RIGHT

- Pues parece un virus. Algo debe de haber debilitado sus defensas, y se enfermaron.- dijo Ritsuko, las manos en las caderas, sus charts médicos colgando sobre su costado. Shiji había vuelto en sí en una cama en el ala médica de NERV, con un dolor de cabeza martirizante, un suero en el brazo pegado a lo que parecía un alfiletero, y en la cama a un metro de la suya, Heero Yuy, con una cara aún peor que de costumbre, un suero muy parecido, y ese torso suyo vendado más o menos hasta el cogote. – Demoraremos los tests una semana para ustedes: sería injusto testearlos ahora.-

- Yo puedo seguir.- dijo Yuy, la cara concentrada. Shinji prefirió quedarse callado.

- Probablemente. Probablemente podrías hacer un cuatro sobre la Torre de Tokio, pero no te lo pediré. Ahora, la orden es que se queden en cama, y se cuiden. Hasta que no les baje la fiebre, les suba el hematocrito, o les baje el recuento de blancos, están apernados aquí. He sido clara o quieren un dibujito?-

- Sí, Ritsuko-san.- dijo Shinji obedientemente. Heero se volteó, ignorándolos, lo que hizo que Ritsuko bufara antes de salir: pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella, Heero se enderezó de inmediato, tomó el medical chart de los pies de la cama y empezó a leerlo.

Shinji comprobó con placer que alguien, seguramente Kaworu o Misato, le había traído su player y lo había dejado en el velador. Poniéndoselo en las orejas, cruzó el brazo sano tras la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, Heero estaba tratando de abrir las ventanas.

- No se te ha ocurrido que esto puede ser un test para ver si puedes seguir órdenes?- dijo sin moverse. Heero lo miró por sobre el hombro, aún sujeto por el suero, y volvió a su tarea de trara de encontrar una salida.

- Puede ser un experimento para saber si tenemos motivación.- dijo al fin. Shinji, que lo observaba con leve diversión, ya que el camisón de hospital le quitaba mucha intimidación al muchacho, se apoyó en un codo.

- Y cuál es tu motivación?-

- No es asunto tuyo.-

- Quiénes los atacaron? Maxwell parecía tener una concusión. Eran asaltantes, o algo más?-

Heero se quitó el suero de un tirón, y logró abrir la ventana. Era una caída de siete pisos al lago subterráneo que rodeaba el Geofront: pero no parecía importarle, mientras intentaba encaramarse en el marco.

- Oi… te vas a matar…- dijo Shinji sentándose en la cama, un poco alarmado. Heero puso un pie en el marco, se mareó, aparentemente, dando un paso atrás, hizo un giro, tropezó con la ventana y se despatarró en el borde, para empezar a resbalar hacia el vacío de cabeza, manoteando torpemente.

- OI!- Shinji saltó de la cama, lo aferró del camisón y del trasero y tiró hacia arriba, hasta devolverlo a la seguridad de la habitación, los ojos de Heero muy abiertos titilando en obvio y absoluto mareo.- Serás idiota, tienes mucha fiebre, no puedes hacer esas cosas! Estás loco o qué?-

- … lo siento… profesor…- susurró Heero, cerrando los ojos y desmayándose, no antes de que le cayese una lágrima por la mejilla. Shinji, conmovido y exasperado a la vez, se la secó.

Cuando las enfermera los encontró, el brazo de Shinji parecía una morcilla: el suero se había movido. Shinji lamentó no haberse desmayado también, porque la gritadera de Ritsuko iba a ser de fábula.

-0-

- HAHAHAHAHA! Esposado a la cama! La única vez en tu vida que haces algo kinky, Ikari!-

- Cállate, zorra alemana, estoy tratando de ver televisión!-

Asuka le arrojó la chata en la mesilla de noche de Shinji a Duo, que le dio todo el volumen a la pequeña televisión en el cuarto de los dos enfermos. Kaworu la recogió en el aire cuando Duo la lanzó de regreso: Quattre le quitó el control al chico de la trenza y devolvió el televisor a un sonido soportable.

El grupo completo había venido de visita, de a dos o tres, y Shinji estaba sentado en la cama charlando animadamente con Rei y Kaworu, que le habían traído un pote de jalea hecha por Rei ( "yo le enseñé a hacerla, pero la hizo solita!!" había proclamado Kaworu) y otro de sopa de pollo preparada por el chico. Asuka le había traído de parte de Misato sus pijamas, un ratón de peluche y una foto de ella misma: y le había comprado en el camino una caja de bombones con alcohol, para que descansara bien, según dijo. Asuka estaba hurgeteando su velador y ordenándolo a su manera: Rei se había colocado a los pies de la cama, y Kaworu en una silla, charlando alegremente, mientras Shinji, todo lo cómodo que podía estar con la mano izquierda esposada a la cama y ensuerada, comía su jalea con la otra.

- La doctora Akagi dijo que era un virus, como el de la gripe, pero bastante virulento. Es sólo gracias a los remedios que tienes en el suero que no se te hierve el cerebro como un huevo, así que justificó que te esposaran a la cama.- dijo Kaworu un poco serio, mientras le acercaba un jugo con pajita y Shinji bebía obedientemente.- Dijo que no parecía contagioso por ahora, pero casi no nos deja venir… en todo caso, como detuvieron las pruebas hasta que ustedes dos se mejoren, no importa si nos enfermamos… yo disfrutaría estar acostado comiendo jalea.-

- Yo también.- dijo Rei inesperadamente.

- Uds dos son unos flojos… holgazanes! Ikari, tienes que mejorarte pronto, tenemos que patearle el trasero a esos Backstreet Boys!-

Shinji sacó jalea por la nariz: Kaworu soltó una carcajada y Rei emitió una risita ahogada. El grupo que rodeaba la otra cama les echó una mirada envenenada, excepto Quattre, que arreglaba unos jacintos rosados y amarillos en un florero.

Cuando los dos grupos se fueron, Shinji se echó un bombón a la boca y suspiró. El mareo pasaba de a poco, y podía ser psicosomático, pero se sentía mucho mejor tras comer la comida que le trajeran sus amigos que la del hospital. Sus amigos. Era tan extraño pensar en esas personas como sus amigos, pero venían a verlo, se preocupaban por él. Kaworu, que era gentil y cálido y honesto: Rei, que era dulce y tímida y a la vez tan serena: Asuka, violenta y risueña, divertida y conmovedora. Era como si con la llegada de Kaworu hubiera aparecido lo mejor de cada uno, y la amenaza de esos chicos hubieran cerrado filas, como uno solo, dándose cuenta por fin de qué tan fuertes eran los lazos que los unían. Dos chicas, dos chicos: distintos y a la vez tan parecidos.

Shinji se secó los ojos. No estoy solo. Kamisama, mamá, gracias…

Se volvió, y vio a Heero: sus compañeros habían hecho una visita mucho más breve, y sólo las flores de Quattre decoraban el velador colocado entre Heero y él.

- Quieres bombones? Están muy buenos.- dijo con un rastro de timidez, pero a la vez de pena por el muchacho tan estricto que tendido allí esposado a la cama, miraba la televisión con aire ausente. Cuando lo había tocado, le había impresionado lo mucho que pesaba: su cuerpo parecía de acero. Pero ahora parecía pequeño y delgado, su cabello rebelde cayéndole en los ojos, y solitario.

Solitario como él había estado, hasta…

- No me gustan los dulces.- dijo el chico secamente. Shinji cerró la caja y la puso en el velador, con un suspiro, acomodándose para dormir: pero cuando cerraba los ojos, oyó al chico musitar.- Pero gracias.-

Había sido su imaginación?

Shinji se puso en las orejas en player con una de sus canciones favoritas, y con una sonrisa a pesar de que el cuerpo le dolía mucho, se durmió.

I guess I couldn't live without the things that made my life what it is

Can't you hear it calling?

Everybody's dancing

Tonight everything is over

I feel too young

-0-

Lo despertó un alarido. Shinji por un momento pensó que había gritado él mismo: cuando se sentó en la cama, confuso por un momento, se dio cuenta que el techo no le era familiar, que estaba en el hospital, y que quien gritaba en sueños estaba en la cama junto a la suya, revolviéndose y pateando. Shinji se quedó de una pieza un momento hasta ver que era Heero quien gritaba, su voz irreconocible: no era el bajo barítono de siempre, sino que el gemido de un animal o un niño heridos, luchando como si peleara por su vida, o algo aún más valioso.

Era más de medianoche; la noche era oscura, pero un foco del Geofront se reflejaba en su ventana, inundando la habitación de luz naranja. Heero estaba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a él, y temblaba.

- Heero… oye…estás bien?-

Sin respuesta. Con cuidado se levantó: la cadenita que lo sujetaba a la cama le permitía llegar hasta la cama de Heero, no mucho más lejos. Descalzo, intentando cerrarse la abertura atrás del camisón con una mano, Shinji se acercó con la misma desconfianza con que te acercas a Alien aunque parezca muerto y Sigurney Weaver esté sonriendo.

- Oye…-

Heero se volteó de golpe y lo miró: fue tan brusco como el movimiento de una cobra. Shinji se asustó por un momento, porque parecía listo para golpear: pero de pronto parpadeó, bajó la vista, y cuando volvió a mirarlo no había rabia, sino una emoción extraña, dolorosa.

Shinji no comprendió qué lo impulsó, o qué fue lo que, en el espejo de esos fríos ojos azul oscuro, lo conmovió. Había tanto dolor: tanta ineptitud, una ineptitud para expresarse, para vivir, que lo llenó de sorpresa al reconocerlo, tanto que se tardó unos momentos en comprender que lo que reconocía era su propio rostro, su propio gesto. Heero era como una botella llena hasta el borde, que goteaba, amenazando derramarse, peligrosa y bamboleante, y Shinji se reconoció con un shock: nunca había pensado que él mismo podía estar tan desbalanceado. Si Heero lo había acusado de estar loco con tanta vehemencia, pues…

Supongo que toma uno conocer uno.

Heero lo miró a los ojos, y Shinji vio una terrible necesidad muda, una desesperada ansiedad, un hambre salvaje: y Shinji, sintiéndose inútil, incapaz, y asustado a pesar de su compasión, intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro.

Pero Heero temblaba violentamente, y no parecía poder calmarse, y se soltó de Shinji para comenzar una avalancha de destrucción: como un perro salvaje, en el radio de su cadena, empezó por rasgar las sábanas, voltear el velador, e intentar voltear la cama. Shinji lo miró, mudo y desesperado, hasta que Heero arrancó el colchón, lo desgarró, y arrancó la cabecera de la cama de hierro, casi doblándola. Heero arrojó el colchón contra la ventana, rompiendo los vidrios, y luego se preparó a arrojar la pesada cabecera.

A Shinji se le subió el corazón a la boca. Imbécil! Está esposado a esa cabecera, si la lanza se va detrás! Está loco!

- NO!-gritó, adelantándose para aferrarlo. Heero luchó, y Shinji no tenía la menor idea de cómo pelear: su cuerpo, contra el de Heero, era carne contra acero, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de sujetarlo, derribarlo con brazos y piernas. Las cadenas se enredaron y los entorpecieron, y Heero de pronto alzó el brazo, la cadena se enrolló en el de Shinji, y los dos perdieron el equilibrio para caer incómodamente uno encima del otro. Shinji quedó entre la cabecera de fierro y el pesado cuerpo de Heero, y se encontró adolorido, literalmente entre una roca y un lugar duro: y sólo entonces Heero pareció calmarse, respirando en fuertes, ruidosos jadeos.

- Owww… - Shinji intentó enderezarse, y al hacerlo, se encontró con la cara de Heero muy cerca suyo. Para su shock, en las pestañas oscuras que rodeaban esos magníficos ojos azul marino, habían lágrimas.

Shinji se quedó quieto, desconcertado, un extraño miedo oprimiéndole el pecho. Sintió lágrimas en respuesta en sus propios ojos, lágrimas que no podía entender: y entonces Heero agachó la cabeza y se quedó igualmente quieto, su mejilla contra la suya.

Shinji cerró los ojos: la sorpresa le hizo emitir una especie de gemido, una inspiración brusca, pero la violencia de Heero le había subido la fiebre a los dos, y la mejilla contra la suya parecía quemar. Porqué era tan agradable? Porqué la sensación parecía inundarlo tan intensamente? Con la mente en blanco, sólo pudo pensar: esta es la mejilla de otra persona. No recordaba haber estado así nunca con alguien, el calor de su piel penetrando la suya, la suavidad de un tacto ajeno en sus brazos, pesado, pero a pesar de los fierros a su espalda, no incómodo. El toque de esa mejilla parecía algo bueno: algo firme, vivo, que sólo pudo identificar vagamente, como un bebé identifica sus primeras sensaciones, como algo que no era malo, algo que era agradable, algo que era muy agradable. Cómo podía alguien tan loco y frío como Heero ser el dueño de esa mejilla tan cálida? Todo lo que en su mente se había relacionado con Heero era duro, frío, enemigo: el sólo concepto de Heero en su mente se había unido a " inquietante".

Y sin embargo, esa mejilla…

Con los vidrios rotos, la luz no se reflejaba ya, dejando la habitación en sombras. Con paso pesado, Heero se levantó, y arrastrando los fierros rotos unidos a su esposa, se subió a la cama de Shinji y se hizo una bola, con un gesto casi sonámbulo. Shinji se movió, temeroso otra vez, y se subió al otro lado, extendiendo la sábana sobre ambos. Observó la dura espalda de Heero, y con los labios secos, murmuró un buenas noches.

Y se durmió.

-0-

- Si les ha bajado la fiebre ha sido a pesar, no debido a tanta estupidez.- dijo Ritsuko al día siguiente, mientras acababa de chequearlos. Heero había escuchado los gritos y preguntas sobre la cama como quien oye llover, y había mantenido la misma cara de piedra a los chistes, quejas y comentarios sobre pescarlo en la cama de Shinji: Shnji, por su parte, tenía la cara tan caliente como para freír una patata en ella, aunque Ritsuko opinó que los dos estaban notablemente mejor. Les cambiaron sábanas y reinstalaron a Heero en su cama, e inmediatamente Ritsuko lo esposó de pies y manos, sin que su furiosa mirada azul la intimidara en lo más mínimo.

- Eh… Ritsuko-san… cómo va a ir al baño?- preguntó Shinji, un poco apenado.

Cuando Ritsuko le mostró una cánula en un trocar de treinta centímetros de largo y procedió a usarla en Heero, Shinji se escondió en las sábanas, a punto de gritar. Ouch. Ooouch. Ouch.

Cuando Heero- que había aguantado el, digamos, invasivo proceso con su habitual estoicidad- quedó efectivamente conectado a un par de bolsitas, Ritsuko se fue, sonriendo, sólo para cruzarse con Kaworu y Rei, que venían fielmente con un plato cubierto con más sopa, esta vez de camarones, y flan de chocolate.

- Buenos días, Shinji-kun.- dijo Kaworu, instalándose en una silla mientras Rei colocaba los platitos en la mesita con su usual eficiencia.- Hay sol afuera, Ritsuko-san dijo que podías salir a dar un paseo.- con un leve mohín, miró a Heero.- Tú no estás esposado, verdad?-

- No.- dijo Shinji.- Muchas gracias por la comida, Kaworu-kun, Rei-san. Es muy amable de su parte.-

- No digas nada hasta que la pruebes, es primera vez que hacemos esa receta.-

-0-

El sol era efectivamente brillante, aunque una fuerte brisa del mar prevenía que se volviera demasiado caliente. Las enfermeras habían insistido en una silla de ruedas, pero Kaworu bromeó haciéndola avanzar a toda velocidad, y luego, una vez ocultos por los árboles en el jardín y el terraplén del sendero empedrado que llevaba al hospital, Shinji dejó la silla para estirarse, caminar un poco y finalmente sentarse en un césped tan verde y jugoso como una fruta. Rei se acomodó en la silla, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, y cerró los ojos: Kaworu en cambio en tendió cuan largo era a los pies de Shinji, y empezó a silbar una melodía.

Pasó una paloma, y luego otra, picoteando el sendero a los pies de Rei: a lo lejos podían oír las voces de los otros internos y enfermeras paseándose, pero estaban solos en ese pequeño y fragante sitio. Shinji aspiró el perfume de las hojas y su savia tibia, y se sintió extrañamente emocionado, libre: pero luego, al levantar la vista, observó en el sexto piso la ventana que era de su cuartito, y se preguntó si Heero podría sentir el olor de la savia, encerrado allá arriba y no sólo esposado, sino clavado del modo más doloroso posible a la cama.

Lágrimas bordeando ojos azul oscuro, intensos como la noche. Y una mejilla fresca, suave, firme, bienhechora: una mejilla contra la suya, y una respiración a su lado luego, mientras dormía. Segura, y protectora y necesitando ser protegida a la vez: esa presencia a su lado lo había conmovido tan íntimamente que no tenía palabras para ello. Aún.

Ese alarido…

- Parece que Yuy te armó un despelote anoche.- dijo Kaworu, girando la cabeza para mirarlo, los brazos tras la cabeza. Rodó, y apoyó la cabeza en las manos para mirarlo.- Qué hizo?-

- Cómo te enteraste?-

- Las enfermeras estaban comentando porqué lo tenían clavado a la cama.- Kaworu se echó atrás el cabello claro: no por primera vez, Shinji sintió un sentimiento mixto de envidia y adoración por su clara, pura, grácil belleza gaijin.- Te molestó, Shinji-kun?-

Una mejilla suave como la piel de un durazno.- N-no.-

- Me dijeron que rompió la ventana y su propia cama!-

- Creo que estaba teniendo pesadillas.- dijo Shinji, notando un tono de disculpa en su propia voz.- Me apenó… parecía muy asustado.-

- Trataste de pararlo, verdad? No te hizo daño?-

Una mano como acero, un peso muerto, sorprendentemente pesado…

- No fue nada, Kaworu-kun.-

Shinji levantó los ojos a esa ventana otra vez: el cielo celeste hacía que el edificio pareciera extrañamente en sombras por comparación. Sombras azules.

Cuando Kaworu de pronto apoyó una mano sobre la suya, Shinji se sobresaltó al encontrarlo incorporado, sentado a su lado. El cuerpo de Kaworu era elástico, y tan ligero que casi parecía etéreo: la ilusión de incoporeidad, al igual que Rei, no se desvanecía al acercarse, sino que mareaba un poco ver colores tan claros y semejante pureza de piel y cabello. Incluso sus escleras parecían de un blanco más traslúcido, aguado. Lo miró a los ojos, y sintió que se sonrojaba.

Una vez, Kaworu lo había besado. Había sido un roce de piel con piel, tenue y húmedo por el calor de las duchas públicas. Shinji nunca había podido formular la pregunta: Kaworu había actuado con la naturalidad con que bebes agua porque tienes sed, sin temor.

Nunca había dicho nada, tampoco, y Shinji había callado. Como siempre. Hubiera dicho que lo había olvidado si le hubieran preguntado, pero la verdad es que estaba allí, fijo contra su corazón. Como un amuleto de ámbar claro.

Su primer beso.

- Kaworu-kun?- preguntó, apartando la vista. Se posó en Rei, que dormía al sol, tan semejante a Kaworu, dulce y etérea, un pájaro posado en su hombro picoteándole el cabello con curiosidad.

- Si Yuy te hace algo… o si sólo lo intenta… quiero que me lo digas. No permitiré que te lastime, Shinji-kun. Ni él, ni nadie.-

- Kaworu-kun…- balbuceó Shinji. Por un momento, el cabello en los ojos, Kaworu ya no había parecido él, sino ese sombrío ser que lo había hecho caminar por el aire y dominar los EVAS. La brisa se detuvo, y Shinji sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de Kaworu, el toque de su rodilla contra su muslo, un toque tan leve como el roce de una pluma en la cara. Los ojos de Kaworu, castaños y pálidos como los de Rei, estaban fijos en los suyos, tanto más oscuros: parecían expresar algo que no decían las palabras. Era algo diáfano y tenue, y mágico en su mirada: Shinji la sintió atravesar la delgada bata que lo cubría, calentando su piel donde lo miraba, y esa extraña emoción lo poseyó como un mareo, dominándolo, impulsándolo hacia delante…

El olor del cabello de Kaworu… espliego? Glicinas? Algo inmaterial…

Los pájaros piaron de pronto, ruidosamente, y Shinji se hubiera caído de no estar sentado. De pie a su lado como un fantasma estaba Rei: había abandonado la silla, y su polera de verano de un verde pálido flameaba en la brisa que había vuelto a levantarse. Y lo miraba.

Shinji se apartó de Kaworu como si se hubiera quemado, sintiendo ese ardor en la cara que le robaba el habla por completo. Porqué ninguno de los hablaba, porqué ninguno de los dos decía nada? Simplemente estaban quietos, esperando que él actuase. Esperando.

La brisa volvió a soplar con toda su fuerza, y con cierta torpeza Shinji retrocedió, llevándose una mano a la cara. Cuando retrocedió, Rei habló, sin ninguna expresión en su voz.

- La brisa está fría.-

- Sí. Hemos sido unos inconscientes en dejarte afuera tanto rato, hace frío ya.- dijo Kaworu esbozando su radiante sonrisa.- Vamos adentro para que tomes algo caliente. Si recaes y las pruebas se demoran más, Asuka me arrancará la piel.-

-0-

- No me alcanzas no me alcanzasno me alcanzas!- canturreaba Duo, alternándolo con una enloquecedoramente off-tune melodía de Rick Astley, balanceándose junto a la cama de Heero, que se había estirado todo lo posible que puede estirarse alguien con una sonda foley metida en el pene para tratar de estrangularlo. Cerca de ellos, Ritsuko movía la cabeza escribiendo en su chart médico, pero no dijo nada al cruzarse con ellos a la salida.

- Dice la bruja que siguen en observación. Otra noche más para el show del catatónico y el autista!- canturreó Duo, moviéndose a toda velocidad de un lado a otro de la cama esquivando las garras de Heero, antes de empezar a saltar por encima de la cama.- No me alcanzas woop woop woop woop woEY!-

- Dicen que payback es una bitch, y se llama Asuka! HAHAHAHA!- Asuka, tras empujar a Duo y observar a Heero machacándolo con cierta aprobación, se dirigió a Shinji.- Cómo está la respuesta de Etiopía a Mazinger Z? Cuándo te sueltan, plasta?-

- Eh… ya estoy mejor… estoy en observación.- dijo Shinji, un poco confuso mientras Asuka le ponía encima un paquete que olía fuertemente a mostaza, del tamaño de una olla pequeña, en las manos.- Eh… qué…-

- Es un Beefburger a la alemana! Algo para que te hagas hombre, la manera correcta de curarse un resfriado!- gritó Asuka.- Te hubiera traído una cerveza, pero Misato se las tomó todas…-

Shinji estudió el sándwich: luego, bajo la mirada amenazante de Asuka, le dio una mordidita.

-0-

- El chico Maxwell… parece recuperado. Ustedes deben ser amigos…- dijo Shinji, sin poder dormir, su estómago retorciéndose incontrolablemente. La sal de fruta que ingiriese luego por indicaciones de Ritsuko para detener el espantoso dolor de estómago por la burgerzilla, no había calmado las molestias, sino que encima lo había desvelado: su estómago parecía haberse comido un animal vivo, y las molestias eran vivísimas. Tendido de costado, reprimió un eructo, sintiendo un nuevo retortijón, y levantó la vista a Heero, que tendido de espaldas claramente no dormía, pero tampoco se había movido desde la cena.

- Un día de estos lo mataré.- dijo Heero sin inflexión. Shinji lo miró un momento sorprendido: luego sonrió, aunque sentía una ola de náusea en la tripa.

- Quién los atacó? Porqué querían hacerles daño?- preguntó suavemente, abrazado a la almohada. Cuando Heero no contestó, Shinji movió la cabeza, mirando al techo y sonrojándose.- Perdona. No tengo porqué preguntar si ustedes no quieren decir, es algo personal que…-

- Creo que fue tu padre.-


End file.
